Kaylak'Emir
Kayla'Emir was a lavender-skinned rutian twi'lek archaeologist and historian, born on Coruscant in the year 1 BBY. She was the adoptive daughter of Xaar'Emir, a politician in the New Republic. Between her father's position in the government and her own hard work and intelligence, she was able to complete her doctorate by the age of 21. Biography Birth & Early Life A pregnant twi'lek woman by the name of Aamatal'on and her mate were in a taxi-speeder on Coruscant on the way to the hospital. Amatal'on was just entering labor. Just a few more minutes, and they would be there. But a wreckless driver turned too quickly at an intersection and his speeder smashed right into the left side of the taxi. Aamatal'on's mate didn't survive the accident. The other speeder hit hard enough on his side of the taxi to crush him to death which was enough to cushon the impact just enough to save Aamatal'on's life - for the time being. She was quickly rushed to the hospital, where doctors conducted multiple tests to be sure the child would survive, but they knew they would not be able to save the mother. A twi'lek senator by the name of Xaar'Emir heard of the accident and made it a point to visit the pregnant woman to comfort her and, of course, to look good in the media for the upcoming elections. Aamatal'on was heavily sedated to ease as much pain as possible, but she felt her death approaching. Near the end, she screamed for Xaar to come to her side (believing him to be her deceased mate, perhaps?) and instructed him to make sure that she lived a good life with great opportunities Xaar reluctantly accepted this task, as holorecorders all focused on him when the child was born and the woman died shortly after. Not sure what to name the newborn, Xaar gave it the first name that came to his mind.Kayla'emir. He raised the girl and over time grew to care for her as any father cares for his daughter. Xaar sent her to the best schools he could afford and gave her everything needed to be healthy and successful. He taught her what he could of his own trade, politics, but her true passion lied in history and digging in the dirt for old artifacts from ancient civilizations. Kayla'emir excelled in her studies and was accepted to the Obroan Institute for Archaeology at a fairly young age, which allowed her to receive her Ph.D in xenoarchaeology by the time she was 21 years old. Graduation and Kidnapping After the excitement of graduation had died down, she returned to Coruscant in hopes of finding a job independent of the Republic. Her father was the chief of state. He could get her a position anywhere in the galaxy, but she didn't want to use him to get herself recognized. She wanted to make a name for herself. It was a very strange day on Coruscant when she found what she was looking for. She was reading a magazine, keeping to herself, when a spice-addicted junkie barged into hotel lobby that she was sitting in that morning. While it was unusual for low-class human junkie to enter this high class establishment any day of the year, what made this individual extra special was the bloody knife he had on his person. Hotel security droids had blasters trained on him, waiting for the command to fire, and the man shoved the vibro-knife into his eyes and cut them both out before slicing his own throat. Being a kind and gentle, yet arguably naiive woman, Kayla decided to kneel at the corpse and pray for the man's soul, not moving an inch until the cleaning droids removed the corpse and blood. Seeing the lavender-skinned twi'lek pray, a rough-looking human approached her and began asking questions and making crude remarks about her. Despite the provocation, she remained calm and ignored him. After all, she was the daughter of a politician and he was just some common mercenary. To respond to his remarks was beneath somebody of her stature. However after some time passed, the human had gotten loud and obnoxious enough to catch the attention of another human and a mutant shistavanen. The shistavanen, Drakon, simply nodded to his human companion, Vez, and the pair approached the other human who was harassing Kayla. Vez tapped the obnoxious man on the shoulder twice to catch his attention and then almost as soon as the man turned, Vez connected his clenched fist with the man's jaw and then dragged him out of the hotel. Kayla simply looked at Drakon and forced a polite smile. The truth is she was pretty intimidated by this excessively large mutant. A few minutes later, Vez returns alone. The naive Kayla, thinking that he had simply convinced the other human to leave, thanked him for the help. These to individuals knew who she was. Everyone did. Even though she wasn't in politics she was the daughter of a politician. She was a public official whether she wanted to be or not. The pair asked her about her education, her family, and her ambitions. Truly, they appeared to be kind people who sincerely wanted to know about her, and she believed that they were ignorant of her position. After the questions they began to describe their line of work, very vaguely, and they would eventually offer her a job. After she accepted, a term was added to their vocal contract, and she had no choice in the matter. Employment was for life. She was property of the shistavanen, Drakon. The pair then took her to Ryloth, her ancestral home world, and raided a temple of Kika'lekki for all treasures, slaughtering all of the temple priests and priestesses, forcing Kayla to watch. She was then dragged to the secret hideout of her kidnappers organization and forced to witness them killing street judges and innocent civilians indiscriminately. Rescue from the Black Sun. After her kidnappers dragged her into the Black Sun hideout, she was introduced to another person who was apparently forced into the Black sun, Haryn Paget. Drakon ordered this person, Haryn, to keep a close eye on her and keep her safe and hidden. Drakon had plans for her in the future. Little did he realize, this provided Haryn with the perfect opportunity for escape. It took only a week for Haryn to secure a proper residence to hide her in while he went out and tried to contact the Republic, but it took many months for him to get in touch with anybody capable of helping Eventually he made contact with a Jedi Knight, a Wookiee orphan from Ryloth named Rorrkoru'aven (Rorrkoru for short), who agreed to return to Ryloth to free the Chief of State's daughter from the clutches of the Black Sun. In the months since her capture, Ryloth had changed a lot. The government was now completely at the mercy of the Black Sun and it existed merely as a formality. Drakon was now the self-proclaimed King of Ryloth. Street judges and Black Sun mercenaries walked the streets and the entire planet was under martial law by the time Rorrkoru made it to Haryn and Kayla. Despite all that, the three were able to escape Ryloth, though not without problems. During the escape, Kayla took a blaster wound to the leg, and Rorrkoru had to carry her away on his back. The University of Kuat After the escape from Ryloth her adoptive father, Xaar'emir, had sent Republic soldiers to the surface of Ryloth to uproot the Black Sun. Because her wound was only a minor one, she was up and about after a week's time. Despite this the medical staff on the Ultima Ratio Regum, the Republic ship she was taken to, had orders from Xaar to keep her checked in to their medical facilities until he signed her out himself. As she was preparing to escape from the medical wing of the ship, somebody knocked at the door to her room. There was no way out of this one. She opened the door and her Xaar stood in the way of the exit. The two discussed the events leading up to the kidnapping and then Xaar explained that he was going to talk to the staff at the University of Kuat and get her a job there. Personality Kayla was very cheery and naive, but at the same time she couldn't help but look down on the lower classes. Trained in politics by her adoptive father, she was able to falsify her expressions and lie quite well, so long as nobody dug too deep into the lie. Notes * The name Kayla is of greek origins and it means "Full of Joy" or "Pure one". Emir is an arabic feudal title, literally meaning commander, general, or prince. * Kayla'emir favors a very victorianesque fashion. Quotes